1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tabulating system in a word processor and the like having a display, and more particularly to a tabulating system that enables the drawing of vertical and horizontal grid lines with less movements of a cursor than in a tabulating system of prior art.
2. Prior Art
There is a prior tabulating system wherein two points are specified, by a cursor on a diagonal line of a rectangular box. The two points serve as a start and an end point to draw the rectangular box surrounding a table on a screen of a display. Although this tabulating system enables the drawing of the rectangular box by specifying only two points with the cursor, it is required that respective start and end points of vertical and horizontal grid lines be specified with the cursor when they are successively drawn in the rectangular box. Therefore, there is inconvenience to the operator in operation because it is required to move the cursor from the top end to the bottom end of the box, or the left end to the right end again and again.